


Riddles of Life

by goldenfairy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Father-Son Relationship, First Meetings, Gen, Loneliness, Magical Accidents, Mental Instability, One-Sided Attraction, Platonic Relationships, Understanding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenfairy/pseuds/goldenfairy
Summary: In the snowy new years eve when a guest appeared in the orphanage none expected this arrival could be the birthday gift for one of the resident. If life permits





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first harry potter work and i am not used to in the writing style. but young tom riddle always interests me. and i found Tom Riddle Sr. is least understood character. so I tried to build a bridge between them inspired by other fan fictions here. bear with me please

London, 31st December 1934  
He was supposed to be at home. At the warmth of fireplace in company of parents, spending the New Year’s Eve like any other year. He was not supposed to be freezing on the snow covered London Street in the last evening of year. Yet Tom Riddle was there. Outside of Little Hangleton first time in eight long years. Forget leaving little Hangleton Tom could even count the times he had left Riddle Manor in fingers in these eight years. He was just incapable of facing the world outside. All his confidence had been snatched away by that single person.  
Tom clenched his teeth as he again thought about her. All these times he had wasted all energy in a futile attempt of forgetting that old tramp’s daughter. The one who had snatched everything from his life. He lost his honor, family reputation, father’s trust and Cecelia all because of that Merope Gaunt. And that bitch had the audacity to beg him to stay with her for the sake of her unborn child! No Tom didn’t try to check whether she was really pregnant or not. The moment he was freed from her trap he had fled. He sighed remembering the day a broken Tom Riddle returned to Little Hangleton. Since the day he had become nothing but a pitiful burden for his parents. A joke in the eyes of villagers, a subject of rumors in the air of Little Hangleton. Thomas and Mary Riddle’s pride, their prized son Tom Riddle had brought nothing but shame on family name. Tom knows Thomas Riddle still doesn’t believe his son had been enchanted and didn’t elope on his own. He knows his father probably won’t forgive him. Only Mary Riddle’s pleading had stopped him disowning his son. For his mother refused to let her son be destroyed further. Ever since Tom Riddle had lived as a shadow of himself. For his life will never be same as before. The proud self assured young man that used to rule women’s heart had been long gone. The life’s essence had been sucked by the witch.  
Ceceilia had married a wealthy aristocrat few months after his elopement. Tom doesn’t blame her for considering him a cheater. How will she know what had happened to him when Tom himself didn’t understand? Months spent with Merope were at the very best blur in his memory. But the very memory used to haunt him every night. Tom was unable to get one night’s slumber without the nightmares, the scent of her hair, the touch of her skin, the song sung by her. It seemed every night he is back with her, being forced to touch her, to sleep with her, to do what he doesn’t want. Innumerable time he had screamed awake and discovered himself sitting in pool of sweat. He had to consult psychiatrist for years yet he was unable to wipe out the memories. He was not able to go near any woman in these years. Probably he had lost trust in them. Merope Gaunt has damaged Tom Riddle to the extent that could not be repaired.  
The carriage driver shook his head and apologized for his inability to repair his broken wheel at night. With a jolt Tom comes back to present. He helplessly looks at lonely London Street. Snowfall had already begun. Tom tightens his scarf and looks around. There was no inn nearby. And for all his distress Tom was not ready for freezing to death on London Street. not yet  
“Damn Marius!” Tom cursed under his breath. When the Attorney informed Thomas Riddle that an young man is interested in their small piece of property at outskirt of London city they didn’t expect Marius Black would pursue to finalize the deal before new year. And it was only logical that the young son takes the journey to London in place of aging father in this time of year. And for Tom Riddle it was a chance, a chance to prove his capability again, a chance to regain trust in father’s eyes, an attempt to get back the lost confidence. Hence Tom was here.  
Meeting with Marius Black was unexpectedly lengthy and tiresome. At the first place Tom didn’t expect the young man would be that much young. Marius didn’t look like more than eighteen anyway. Secondly he was strangely naïve about handling papers. It took several hours to even make him understand basic things. Tom was quite curious about the family background of this Black for he first time was meeting someone with such surname but the youth was strangely shut about his family and Tom didn’t pursue sensing that makes Marius uncomfortable.  
It was already evening when the property hand over had been finally done and Tom got back his carriage. But nothing goes alright in his life that was proven again when the wheel had departed from the carriage. The driver apologized again and left for getting help before Tom could stop him and Tom was pretty sure he won’t return before morning. The question is what would Tom do now? He was not familiar with this part of London. He doesn’t know where to get a shelter for the night. It had to be worst New Year’s Eve in his life.  
Cursing under breath Tom steps towards the only building that stood nearby. A quite gloomy looking one even for this snow covered evening. But Tom really had no other option. Had he?  
Before knocking the door The Riddle stops to read the Board that said.  
Wool’s Orphanage , Estd 1857

quite appropriate. isn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

Mrs. Cole observed the stranger thoroughly. It was strange to see a gentleman in place of any abandoned child or poor pregnant girl on her doorstep. It was even stranger to know that gentleman seeking shelter for a night which she is sure never happened in history of Wool’s Orphanage. If this gentleman didn't have such aristocratic aura she surely would have declined such request and asked to try his luck elsewhere. But this man looks quite rich and too classy to lie about his distress. So she couldn’t turn him down. Who knows if this act of kindness draws a handsome amount of donation? She adds more wood to the fireplace of her office as she sees the gentleman puts his hat and coat on the hanger and takes his seat on the chair, rather uncomfortably. He will not be older than thirty and his sharp handsome feature seemed vaguely familiar to her. But she couldn’t quite relate under effect of alcohol.  
Tom was growing uncomfortable under the gaze of this middle aged lady known as Mrs.Cole by the maid who opened door. He hesitantly brings his glass to lip after the woman takes a heavy gulp from hers. Tom has become extra conscious what he drinks now. One drink has already changed his life he can’t take another risk. He sipped after being sure that was only wine. But even though his drink was not tampered the forty something woman was obviously eyeing him and Tom was not quite happy about that.  
“So Mr “ Mrs Cole began.  
“Thomas, you can call me Thomas Mrs Cole “Tom was not sure to give his full name to this over interested woman and decided to go by family's first name instead.  
“So Mr. Thomas as it was unexpected to have a gentleman like you as our guest so I apologize for lack of proper hospitality from my end” says Mrs Cole in a flattering tone  
“It was generous enough to allow me staying for the night. I am grateful for your kindness madam. I don’t need anything else.” Tom tried to response in same tone for it was needed this woman remains pleased with him.  
“The Dinner is already done so I am afraid it will take time to arrange….” Mrs Cole started in almost apologetic tone.  
“Not needed ma’am I already had my dinner. Thanks for asking though.” Tom interjected. Marius had offered quite a grand dinner with many dishes Tom tasted for first time. He was sure the restaurant that Marius was intended to open on his newly bought property will run well.  
“Alright then I must arrange a bed for you.” Mrs Cole sounds little relaxed yet thoughtful.  
“I will spend night on this chair. I don’t need a bed for just a night.” Tom says hurriedly cringing that she might offer her own bed.  
“No Mr. Thomas I can’t let a gentleman as you spend night on a wooden chair in such freezing night, you might fall sick on first day of year. Besides our servant sleeps in office. Every other room is occupied by two or more children, we are running out of space.” Sighs Mrs. Cole. “Only one room is still there where an extra bed can be arranged. Only one child stays there” She finished rather unsurely.  
“Its alright.” assured Tom. Sharing room with a child sounds best solution at the moment.  
“Well there is no other way else I wouldn’t ask you to share that room. The boy is rather strange, I must warn you. Other children here don't like him ” She sounded still unsure.  
“Its alright I won’t disturb the child.” Tom says weakly. He was tired. He needed rest. And he had seen strangest people in life. An unpopular child sounds hardly a threat to him.  
“Alright then. I need the arrangement to be done.” And She leaves.  
half an hour later when Tom climbs the stairs to highest floor he found himself before a tiny room, that wouldn’t be used by any servant in Riddle Manor. The room had a small bed near window, a tinier cupboard that looks like a toy itself rest of the space had taken by that extra bed. So a chair had been taken out of the room. . On the window side bed a small boy was sitting with his back to the door as if lost in the sight of snowfall outside. Surely Mrs. Cole had informed him about this new arrangement so he didn’t bother to turn.  
“Good night Mr. Thomas, hope you would have a peaceful sleep.” With a hesitating glance towards the child Mrs Cole left. Tom nods and closes the door. In absence of a hanger Tom puts his coat and hat on bed and sits to remove his shoes. The room had a smallest fireplace that Tom wonders could exist. That fails even to keep this toy room warm enough. He looks at the boy and froze to see the boy looking at his direction directly. The boy would be less than ten but has a lean tall structure. Head full with neat mope of dark hair. A curl tracing forehead. With artistic eyebrows, sharp cheekbone, well defined jaw line , pointed nose, pink lips and very pale skin the most noticeable feature was his dark eyes. Tom swallowed. The entire feature looks very familiar to him. Unnaturally familiar.  
“Hello boy.” Tom wonders why his voice is shaking. “Sorry to trouble you for tonight.” Tom tried to smile but the boy’s face remained expressionless.  
“You are Mr. Thomas. Mrs Cole said your carriage had an accident.” Stated the boy coldly. His voice sounds matured for his age.  
“That’s right.” Tom nods and began confusedly again “What’s your name boy?” because it was rude to address the original occupant of the room as” boy”.  
“My name is Tom. Tom Marvolo Riddle.” Rang the cold voice again.


	3. Chapter 3

Little Tom is staying in his room alone since he was as small as three. For no child wanted to stay near him. He was not sure what exactly he did but his earliest memory was the girl of his next bed who used to whining all the time suddenly chocked to unconsciousness one day. And Mrs Cole literally had thrown him in this room. At the beginning Tom had been scared. No he didn’t miss the room filled with annoying whinny children but being alone in a room had frightened him. The darkness of night seemed to engulf him. Many nights he spent crying , shivering and calling out for anyone to help, for anyone to be there. But nobody listened, none ever came. Everyone was busy to attend other children who are in their opinion normal. Gradually little Tom learnt only weak children cry and beg for help. Strong child helps himself. And Tom stopped crying. He grew accustomed with being a loner. Now it feels rather normal to him.  
So when Mrs. Cole informed someone will share his room little Tom had been taken aback and quite annoyed. He can’t stand presence of any nagging child near him let alone sharing his room with one. He would sure drive them away by any means had anyone attempt to trespass his room. But when Mrs Cole said this person was an adult little Tom was shocked. And to tell the truth a bit scared. He had heard older children talking about some orphanage letting adults doing unspeakable things to children in exchange of pounds. But that never happened here and whatever faults Mrs. Cole had she doesn’t seem that sort of person. So why she was letting an Adult in? Was it some sort of punishment for the accident David had few days back? But hadn’t Tom told her he didn’t push him? He really didn’t, he only wished to after that brat mocked him. But it was quite enjoyable seeing him falling of stairs, seeing the confusion and fear in his eyes but sure Mrs. Cole hadn’t believed Tom. When did she ever listen to him? But didn’t Tom have done all the extra chores alone that day? Why will Mrs. Cole punish him now? Tom was confused. And driving an adult away was not easy as doing it to children around his age. Especially when Mrs. Cole ordered him behave properly around the man if he doesn’t want to skip his meal first day of Year.  
When the said Mr. Thomas enters Little Tom was tensed. But the adult didn’t attempt to come near him even after closing the door. Little Tom observes him carefully. He looks like those gentlemen little tom had seen travelling in motors or carriage or in wealthy shops while roaming in London street and doesn’t look harmful to him. So little tom turns to face him. The stranger looks very good, with dark hairs and tall, strong figure like those actors in movie posters. But to little Tom it seemed he had known the man earlier but he can swear he is meeting the adult for first time.  
And then the man talked to him with a deep voice that again felt like known to him. He also talked. But when he spoke his name he found the expression of the man’s face changing. The man looked startled and all blood had been drained from his face. That confused little Tom further. He didn’t intend to scare this man.  
Does his name hold such an impact?


	4. Chapter 4

“Tom Marvolo Riddle” the child uttered coldly freezing every cell of his body.  
“Pardon?” he murmured weakly praying he heard it wrong.  
“My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle” said the boy again frowning slightly.  
So he heard it right. He was not imagining things. And now it becomes clear why the boy mirrored his childhood self. For several minutes Tom sat still without any movement. This couldn’t be happening to him. The past he was running away from all these years can’t come back like this. He wanted to run out of room, wanted to ask Mrs. Cole what kind of bewitchment it was, he wanted to flee in the safety of his home as far as possible from the child but he could do neither. Because all energy had left him.  
“What happened to you?” The cold voice held a little curiosity this time. That helped Tom come out of his stunned phase.  
“Nothing, I just…your name..” Tom didn’t know what to say. He was contemplating the idea to leave right now. But then he had to explain reason to that woman or have to freeze on the street. Also many questions will remain unanswered then.  
“Tom is such a common name.” murmurs the child disappointedly as if talking to himself “they say I am named after my father. And middle name from maternal grandfather.”  
Tom gasps again. He remembered the older Gaunt’s first name was Marvolo. That means Merope was indeed telling the truth about her pregnancy. But then why the boy is in orphanage?  
“Where is your mother boy?”Tom couldn’t help asking that.  
Little Tom casted a rather suspicious glance to Mr. Thomas. The man is acting very strangely.  
“She is no more. Mrs Cole said she died here right after my birth.” He informed. And the man’s expression changed a little.  
So Merope is dead. She will never be back in his life. But Tom couldn’t feel relieved. Couldn’t think she deserved the death with the knowledge that she died helplessly in an orphanage, living her son behind. Tom didn’t feel sad for her though but the knowledge didn’t let him be happy either.  
“What was your birth date, err Tom?” with much effort Tom addressed the child with the name.  
“31st December, 1926.” replied little Tom shortly. He doesn’t want to remember this was his birthday. Nobody here does.  
So the child was born four months after he left Merope. That means he is eight years old today.  
“So it’s your birthday today!” Tom’s voice softened unknowingly. “She forgot to tell me.”  
“Why would she remember? Birth dates are only needed for school admission.” Says Little Tom harshly. It’s not that he hadn’t seen any birthday celebration. The students of school who have family do that and even in orphanage those who know their date of birth at least try to celebrate their own way but nobody ever wished him. Not that little Tom requires that though. It’s just the subject makes him uncomfortable and he doesn’t like it.  
Tom sighs; his knowledge of birthdates contains big scale parties or a family dinner at the very least. But he should have remembered that’s not the case with an orphanage. And the thought kept troubling him. He looked at the boy again who has returned his concentration outside of window again, putting an arm behind head like exactly what Tom himself does to relax. There was no doubt this was his son. A child he never wanted. But as he came to know about his existence the fact couldn’t be ignored. Not after seeing the atmosphere where he is growing up. After all he was still legitimately riddle heir as Tom though under enchantment but had legally wedded Merope and never divorced. For all his disgust Tom was not illogical enough to think that the child was at fault for whatever his mother did. He even hadn’t seen his mother at all. In a way she had jeopardized not one but two lives. Tom couldn’t help but feeling bad.  
Suddenly a shiver ran through Tom’s spine. Why did Mrs. Cole say this boy is strange? The child is a heir of that freak family too. What if he is also like them?  
“Why don’t other children like you?” Tom asked almost desperately. “Mrs. Cole said.” He adds seeing the child turn to him.  
Little Tom was surprised with the tone of this man. Why he is asking such questions? Who is he?  
“They are annoying. I am different from them. So I keep them away.” Answered Little Tom carefully.  
“Do you scare them?” asked tom in same desperate tone. For this was most important thing to know.  
“When anyone disturbs me things happen to them. So they call me freak.” The man gives little Tom vibes that he has idea about him. So little Tom answered his questions .  
Tom slumps his head on pillow. All his tiredness is occupying him. His head filled with heaviness. His exhausted body prevents him moving out of bed now. So as soon as the sun rises he will leave. Away from this place and this freak child of Merope Gaunt. He turns back to other bed and squeezed his eyes shut.  
Little Tom watches as Mr. Thomas drifted off without bidding him good night. He lets out a snort of disappointment. However strange the man seemed he was one who was taking interest in talking to him more than anyone in the orphanage or in school ever did. But well he shouldn't feel bad because he is different after all. He turns his back to him and soon dozed off.


	5. Chapter 5

Tom woke up with perspiration. The nightmares that had been stopped a while were haunting him again. He kept lying with eyes closed, trying to avoid the reality of his surround for as long as possible . But a soft sound forced him to open eyes. The room was almost dark, the fires had been extinguished. Only the moonlight was reflecting through windows giving the room a dreamy effect. Tom turns to the source of the sound and found the child lay crumpled on bed letting out a whimpering sound. The moonlight fell on his angelic face. Tom couldn’t help but admit that the boy looks beautiful. A part of him felt proud. His son will grow up as a very handsome man, more handsome than him.  
The child let out a sob startling Tom. Tom took a long breath and rose from bed. Reaching other bed he crouched beside the boy and tries to hear what the child was muttering.  
“I didn’t do anything. Please listen to me.” Whimpers the boy. “ Don’t leave me alone”, please come back.” The boy was shaking frantically not sure from cold or fear.  
Tom couldn’t bear the sight. The boy was having a nightmare. He was frightened. All disgust and fear Tom held was faded by the sight. Tom bends and picked his son up and kept him close to his chest. He never held any child before. When he got engaged to Cecelia he hadn’t given thought of raising own family. He was only twenty one then. He never believed Merope was really pregnant let alone thinking of her child. But today by holding the boy close something stirred inside him. No he didn’t feel love all of a sudden. But he felt really sorry about him. The child had inherited mother’s traits; he didn’t chose to be born this way. The child is lonely and isolated. In his age Tom had his mother, nanny and maids surrounding him. He can’t even imagine how it was growing up alone without anybody to love.  
The boy’s body stiffened in his grip but didn’t wake up. “Did none ever hold the child?” Tom snorted, “Why is he wondering? Nobody likes him, orphanage doesn’t remember his birthday either. Tom’s heart filled with sadness. He was only concerned about his distress but he still got his family to care for him. He had the family fortune to lead life in luxury. But what did his child get? His life seems no less traumatic than his father’s. Tom pressed his lips on his son’s forehead while comforting him. Slowly little Tom’s body relaxed. The nightmare has been passed.  
“Its okay junior. relax and sleep” he whispers to his son in the way his mother used to.Slowly small hands clasped around his shoulders as little Tom comfortably slumbers in father’s chest. And with son his father too slowly drifts off on the small bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update, was dealing with writer's block, but hopefully from now on i can update regularly.

Tom was the first to wake up when the morning sky started to fade. He looked at the boy who was still in a deep slumber, his arms were still encircled around Tom’s neck. Tom winced as his left arm ached under the weight of the child’s head. Tom carefully released his stiffened arm and placed the boy’s head on pillow, but the child’s arms had a surprisingly tight grip over his neck that he had difficulty to remove. For a moment it seemed to him that he never would get rid of it as if the boy knew who he was and was dragging him with himself, from where he will not come back ever. A panic ran through Tom’s spine and he applied a little more force to free himself.  
“uhuu” a disapproving and disturbed grunt came from the boy and Tom froze. He didn’t want to face him, didn’t know how to either. But to his much relief the child only changed side turning his back to him, and Tom realized he was free now. He looked through the window. It was hardly the dawn. He looked at his sleeping son again. Now was his chance to escape and not to look back ever. Nobody would suspect anything, that drunkard lady didn’t anyway make a connection. With the news of Merope’s death he now can start his life or whatever left of it in a new way. Why should he bother about the Merope’s freak child whom he was forced to father? Tom quickly collected his coat and hat, tied his shoes and left the room before the child as well as his conscience wakes up.  
Stepping downstairs now Tom observed the building thoroughly that he couldn’t last night, the structure was hundreds of years old, and though clean but it looked gloomy and unpleasant. There was something about the building that seemed was capable of sucking all happiness and hope from life and was last place to be on the first day of year.  
“Good Morning Mr. Thomas, hope you slept well.” A shaken voice interrupted Tom’s thought, startled he found an elderly lady with specs standing behind him.  
“Myself Martha, I work here, Madam Cole was not up yet so the duty is upon me to attend our guest.” The lady informed.  
“Oh then please convey my heartiest gratitude to her for letting me in, I would have frozen to death otherwise, also please do apologies behalf of me for not to wait longer to meet her, I must take my leave now.” Tom said in a hurry, he couldn’t wait more to step outside.  
“But why this hurry sir, it’s barely 6 in the morning, Madam would not be happy to know you left before breakfast” Martha wondered? “Or is it because of Tom?” her voice turned serious and Tom shifted uncomfortably recalling his son got his name.  
“Why? Why are you asking that?” Tom tried hard to hide the tremor in his voice, thankfully Martha appears to have a poor eyesight and hence incapable to get the similarity of the looks of him and his son (why was he referring the boy as son? He was supposed to forget the fact)  
“It’s that Tom doesn’t let anyone in his room, not that any child wants that, who would want to share room with a freak anyway.” Martha stated. ‘Freak’ the word pinched Tom hard. He knew it’s the truth, but how does a random commoner says this about a Riddle Heir? Does she have any idea that many of the Riddle nobility had once served in Royal court and even in British Parliament?  
“She was talking about an orphan, not your son” Tom reminded himself.  
“No he didn’t do anything, I am in a hurry to reach home actually, “Tom was in hurry to end the conversation too  
“Good for him, after all which child does want to get punished on the first day of year? Not even a strange one as Tom.” Martha muttered  
“Getting punished?” Tom turned to Martha frowning.  
“Madam had warned Tom if he causes any trouble he would have to do sweeping and cleansing the house all alone that too with an empty stomach.  
Tom clenched his hands at the description of the punishment but Martha didn’t seem to notice.  
“You see sir we never beat our children, Madam is very careful about avoiding harsh punishments, that’s why Wool’s is different than any other Orphanage” She continued,  
Tom took a deep breathe to comprehend the information about much ‘Lenient’ punishment of Wool’s orphanage. He even can’t remember if he had ever skipped a meal any day, but from this woman’s tone it appeared that starving was not a new experience for his son.  
“I keep listening about the kid being a freak from everyone but as far my experience goes he appeared to be a very well-mannered boy “ Tom had to say that and it was not a lie, his boy indeed had an aristocratic aura in him that shows without trying hard.  
“Tom and well mannered? Huh? Probably the children often having strange accidents and whose things had been stolen by the so called well-mannered boy have a different thing to say.” As he and Martha were walking down towards the hall, Tom found a young boy around 15-16 standing on the entrance of the hallway, with a sarcastic smile on his lips.  
“Jack, what are you doing here? You were supposed to wake the children up, breakfast will not wait” Martha sounded annoyed  
“I was going to do that Martha but found this gentleman praising the resident freak of Wool’s so thought to interject.” Jack smirked at Tom “by the way this gentleman is the strange guest of last night madam talked about, Mr. Thomas, right? But have I met him before? He looks a little familiar” the boy’s eyes narrowed  
Before Tom could have responded a bell rang all over the building  
“Enough Jack, Mrs. Cole won’t be happy if she hears you are bothering our guest, now go and get the children for breakfast” Martha waved her hand, and the boy left shrugging.  
“Sorry about him, sir, he is one of the most senior member of orphanage and hence had been given the job of monitoring other children, but he had taken his role quite seriously.” Martha said apologetically.  
“Or it might have gone into his head, he sounded like a bully rather than a monitor.” Tom remarked, irritation was quite clear in his tone  
“Well you can say that, but he was not wrong about Tom, he had been responsible for a series of strange incidents that happened with children that had a brawl with him, although we are not sure how he did what he did but all the happenings lead to him.”  
Tom sighed as Martha filled him in about his son. There was no denial the boy was true heir of those psycho gaunt family, but it didn’t make calling the child freak justified to him. What if his son were not doing things intentionally? What if he was as clueless and confused as any other children? If he recalled correctly the boy was pledging innocence in his dream, what if people here are failing to understand him and are pushing him to do things what he shouldn’t?  
Tom didn’t notice when he had entered the dining hall as he was engrossed in his thought. He now noticed children of different ages had gathered there, and were standing in a queue with small plates in hand. Some of them were looking at him and talking among themselves in a low voice, but junior Tom was nowhere to be seen. Of course he was denied his meal until Mrs. Cole was to get assurance from Tom himself.  
One by one the children takes their meal. Tom looked at their food, two toasts spread with marmalade, a hardboiled egg and a glass of milk, was that all for breakfast? That too on the day of New Year? And his son had to put extra effort to get this pitiful meal?  
“That’s what they get for breakfast?” Tom tried his best to hide a sneer.  
“No, sir egg or marmalade are for special days like this, usually they get porridge for everyday breakfast.” Tom was thankful that Martha’s concentration was on the children and didn’t notice the disgusted expression on his face.  
“Porridge? That had been the food Tom hated the most, He used to throw up every time he was made to eat that disgusting thing, and his son was compelled to eat that every morning? If he was anything like his father the breakfast was nothing but a torture for him.  
“Good Morning Mr. Thomas, sorry I woke up late.” Mrs. Cole appeared in the dining at last, looking a little bit tired, perhaps she had difficulties in sleep.  
“I hope everything was alright last night, otherwise…”  
“I want to take him for breakfast.” Tom said in a haste without letting her complete,  
“What?” Mrs. Cole seemed flabbergasted, probably it was unthinkable to her that someone wants to offed the so called freak of orphanage a breakfast?  
“I meant the child was descent enough to let a stranger stay in his room for a night, also it was his birthday yesterday, and so I want to thank him this way” Tom tried to reason. Mrs. Cole observed him calculatedly which she didn’t do last night and then finally nodded.  
“All right you can take him, but try to return before day fall, else we would have to report, and as you know we got a responsibility over him” Tom was not sure but Mrs. Cole didn’t sound as polite as she was till now.  
“I promise I will return him before afternoon, take my word.” Tom drew cross on his chest.  
“We will see gentleman” She smirked and called out “Jack ask Tom to come down, and ask him to wear the new set of dress he got this Christmas.”

Little Tom didn’t understand what happened last night. He remembered of having a bad dream. That was not a new thing though, he often had dreams. The strange figures, lights of different color, unnatural creatures or a strange building calling out for him were common in his dream. He knew the dreams want to tell him something, what he couldn’t figure out yet. But the dream he was having last night was like those childhood ones when he was thrown into room no. 27 at the age of three. The memory of times when he wanted to make people believe he didn’t hurt anyone intentionally were coming back to him, He doesn’t care to proof himself anymore rather he had come to enjoy seeing people getting scared of him, but the trauma of no one being there when he needed them, seeing the attendants taking care of other children and even of those who used to torment him, but not once paying attention to him, the times when he spent nights crying, shivering alone and waiting for father to arrive to take him out from this hell, all the memory came back last night. And then something happened, someone had touched him, and the touch was unusual. Like he had never felt before. He felt calm, he felt safe, a feeling that was unknown to him. For the first time in his eight years old life he actually had slept without dream. But who had touched him like that? Was it that stranger? Who was the man? Where did he go when he woke up this morning? What was his connection to him?  
“Hey Freak! Madam is waiting for you in the dining, come down in your Christmas dress.” Jack peeked through the door bring little Tom out of his thoughts  
He grimaced at the sight of the self-proclaimed monitor of Wools’, he had not seen another jerk like him. He is the biggest bully in this orphanage and was the one to torment Tom the most, but always used to get away as apparently a freak is entitled to be bullied. It continued until one day he fell into the hot water tub and for some reason was unable to come out until Mrs. Cole herself had to bring him out, exactly as little Tom wished though still wonder how it exactly happened. Since then Jack stopped being aggressive to him but he still continued with his verbal mockery. But his command wondered him this time  
“Why does madam want me to wear new dress?” he was confused it was so not like Mrs. Cole.  
“Who cares?” Zack shrugged, “maybe she finally got a good customer to sell you in a good price.”  
Yeah what else response can be expected from this Zackass? But Little Tom didn’t answer back. He had a gut feeling starting of this New Year was going to be different.  
When Mrs. Cole informed him that the stranger who was still there was going to take him out and buy breakfast little Tom had no doubt about his gut feeling.


	7. Chapter 7

Tom nervously glanced at his son, walking quietly beside him. The boy didn’t utter a word since the matron ordered him to accompany Tom. He was not able to guess what the child was thinking but surely he had a lot of questions. It seemed to Tom that the child was not convinced with his explanation for taking him out but unlike any other child of his age in this situation he was maintaining a certain composure. Somehow Tom was thankful for which. He himself didn’t know why he suddenly had the urge to spend time with his son from whom he was supposed to run away. He was still debating about that. But he was not able to check his curiosity to know the boy better after what he had heard and seen in the orphanage. He observed the child closely. For an eight years old the boy is quite taller. But was leaner for his height, but he couldn’t be called skinny, rather the structure of his limbs point about his physical fitness. Which was proved the way he was putting up with his father’s long stride without difficulty. In morning light little tom’s skin was looking so pale as if it was made of ice, his pink lips looked dry. He was wearing a simple black sweater and trouser, though new but both seemed a little shorter for him and so is tighter, yet the child managed to look regal even in this simple clothes. He was walking putting his hands in trousers pocket. Tom remembered the child had no gloves. In this early morning London Street was almost empty, so no carriage or car were seen nearby, they had to walk to the restaurant, and with all the layer of Tom’s warm clothes he could still feel the bite of cold where the child’s small hat was not enough to cover his ears which had turned pink along with his cheeks in cold. Tom couldn’t hold himself as he placed his gloves cover hands on both cheek of the child. They were really cold as ice.  
“What are you doing?” Little Tom flinched and Tom removed his hand at once, He scolded himself mentally, for scaring the boy. He was still a stranger for the child.  
“I am sorry, Tom, I was just checking that if you are cold or not.” Tom tried to explain.  
Little Tom frowned, nobody ever wanted to know if he was feeling cold or not let alone touching him like that. Why this man was so interested in him? Was he intended to adopt him? But nobody wanted a boy with his reputation ever. Or Jack was really right that this man wanted to buy him for using in own purpose. But this stranger looks like a gentleman, will he really do thing like that?  
“It is January, what is so strange in getting cold?” replied little Tom still frowning.  
“But your clothes really look short for this cold, are they really this year’s Christmas present?” Tom had to ask, and the child’s face turned grave.  
‘Mrs. Cole said I grow up too quickly than the rest of children and the tailor can’t cope up with my height change every year.” Little Tom really didn’t like to talk about these things, it turn his mood bitter. He kept on walking.  
Tom gritted his teeth, “So apparently his son’s early growth was a problem too? Just because he was not like other children?”  
“Wait a minute Tom” He called and the child stopped looking at him questioningly. He removed his muffler and tied it tightly around the boy’s neck. The Child rolled in his eyes in astonishment.  
“Why did you do this?” Little Tom really wanted to know. This kind of gesture was not at all familiar to him.  
“Because you needed it, otherwise you will catch a cold and will be sick.” Says Tom while rubbing his hands against Little Tom’s cheeks again, trying to provide some warmth.  
“I don’t fall ill,” shrugged Little Tom, “I have roamed London with my old sweater on in much more cold than this.” even though he said that, he couldn’t deny the touch of fine wools were very comfortable against his cold skin, that was frozen in the cold breeze from Thames bank, which they were passing. He didn’t try to push away Mr. Thomas’s hands.  
Tom’s heart felt heavier, he put an arm around his son pressing him against his warm overcoat, the boy’s face didn’t show any expression but he didn’t resist either giving Tom the feeling the child also wanted the warmth.  
Soon they reached to one of Tom’s favorite restaurants, he used to visit for breakfast with friends during his college days in London. A very old and posh breakfast joint that was visited by English aristocrats. The manager frowned upon little Tom’s simple attire but didn’t say anything seeing he was accompanied by a gentleman who had been an old customer of them, the similarity of both weren’t also gone unnoticed by him either.  
It was comfortably warm inside the restaurant, Tom put his overcoat and hat on chair and removed gloves after they were led to their table. He ordered a full course English breakfast for them and looked at the boy, who was indifferently looking at the interior, without showing any childlike curiosity.  
“You mentioned you use to roam London” Tom attempted to start a conversation “but with whom?” he really didn’t expect anybody would have time to accompany the child along London  
“I don’t need anyone to guide me.” Replied the child in a cold voice that startled Tom. Yet he forced a smile. “of course you are a very smart kid, but aren’t you afraid of getting lost?” Tom’s mother didn’t even let him roaming around a small village like little hangleton before he attended high school and this child roamed all alone in a big city as London?  
“I don’t get lost, I roam alone since first year of school, I recognize any street I have come across once, I am now familiar with most of London streets.” Little Tom sounded a bit proud. Tom knew the children left alone to fending for their own do develop some skills early, but this was something commendable for even such children.  
“Boy, you need to keep in mind, there are dangerous people out in London who kidnap children like you for various unlawful activities.” Tom didn’t hide the concern, he really was worried the lonely child was an easy target for criminals.  
Little Tom also sensed the concern, it was something new to him, whenever he used to be out in dark till late Mrs. Cole used to scold him and sometimes punished him, Martha did provide him medicine or hot water sometimes but that was more out of worry that if he fell ill she has to take care of a freak as him. But this man’s voice did bear a genuine concern, the tone of which was unfamiliar to him. It was very confusing.  
“I can protect myself, I have enough experience for that.” It was not a lie, Jack and his friends were no less than criminals, there are rumors Jack has connection with smugglers, if he can deal with them he will deal with criminals if they bother him. Although it was not true that he was not worried about bad people, but for that making himself stronger was more effective than being hidden behind closed door. The world was not for weaker.  
The food had been served meanwhile. It consisted of bacon, sausage, egg poach, baked beans, grilled tomato, mushroom, hashed brown potatoes, fried bread, white and black pudding just like a traditional English breakfast, accompanied with orange juice and a large tea pot. There was more dishes than the breakfast. Lunch and dinner combined for a week in wool’s. Little Tom’s stomach growled, reminding him he has not eaten in last 12 hours. The aroma from the food was making him restless yet he waited till the Mr. Thomas filled his dish like a perfect noble child.  
Tom observed the child was not unfamiliar to table etiquette, if not for his dress no one could really tell that he was a novice in a place like that. He himself was not feeling hungry, last evening’s dinner with Marius Black had been quite generous, and then his mind was in a constant race that made him unable to think of foods. He quietly sipped his tea watching his child eating. Despite all his table manners the eagerness was evident with which Little Tom was devouring his meal, showing how hungry he was. Tom’s heart felt sour, a Riddle heir was having his first proper meal in his entire eight years of life. For first time he felt a little regret for not finding out about the truth of Merope’s claim sooner. Tom himself was quite surprised in his thought process. Till yesterday he didn’t feel anything other than utter contempt for that hag. Since the moment he had fled from her trap it seemed as if his hatred, anger, disgust and fear for her was the guiding force of life. He knew he never could be able to get over from the trauma for rest of his life. But now how much one can hate or accuse a dead person? All his negative feelings had lost its intensity and there was a vacuum now. The name Merope Gaunt didn’t mean anything for him anymore. Instead the deceased woman was being replaced by a living breathing child in his mind.  
It was seen that along with other abilities Little Tom possessed a bigger appetite than other children of his age. It didn’t take long for him to finish off all the food served to him. He was not a peaky eater either. Finishing his glass of juice he neatly wiped his face with paper towel and looked at Tom.  
“Thanks for the meal, sir.” He thanked in his cold matured tone.  
“Where did you learn the uses of cutlery??” Tom was clearly surprised, this was the last thing an orphanage would teach.  
“I have seen noble men and women using these in restaurants while roaming around, and I don’t forget whatever I see.” Little Tom says casually. It was not that he learnt those etiquettes as he was very keen to become one of the gentlemen, but he had seen those manners are necessary to leave good impression on people that would be helpful to reach one’s goal. He had applied his tactics on the teachers of school who were not affected by the rumor of his freakiness, and in result he was always granted early leave.  
“What other things do you do except roaming around? You must have some hobbies” Subconsciously Tom wanted the child to have some similarity with him other than the looks. He wanted to ignore the child’s connection with Merope desperately.  
“I like to read” Little Tom replied after thinking for a while, “ I finish all my school books before first quarter and then higher class book too, I try to peep in local libraries and book shops too but can’t buy or lend so I try to read as much as possible sitting there.”  
Tom felt relieved, his son is not illiterate as his mother’s family and inherited liking for books from father side. Riddle manor has its own library whose collection get enhanced by generation after generation including Tom's own contribution.  
“So which standard are you in?” Tom assumed the child will be in 3rd standard according to his age  
“In 5th, the teacher won’t promote me any further before I become ten.” The child replied in an annoyed tone, there is nothing new to learn in my class anymore, so I leave school early to get rid of boredom.”  
“And your teachers let you?” Tom felt anger tickling inside him. How irresponsible the teachers could be to let a child roam on his own?  
“They don’t care, I have quite a reputation” the child smirked sarcastically. “Also I top every year, so there is no excuse to stop me.”  
Before Tom had time to wonder about his son’s brilliance the waiter came with bill, Tom made the payment and added a generous amount of tips.  
The manager greeted as the father and son were proceeded to leave and then in a low tone he whispered to Tom, “Sir you have taught your son well, but next time please dress him well too, our restaurant maintain proper decorum but you had been our frequent visitor once so we made the exception for you.”  
Tom nodded and left fast. He was feeling like caught donning some crime. This was the first time someone recognized the child as his son. He forgot this was not semi-dark orphanage. Anyone could get the resemblance of two of them. And he was really confused what reaction he should have. Shouldn’t he supposed to be scared that the truth of his past would come out to the world and he would have no way to flee? He should have returned the child to wool’s and gone in his own way as soon as possible. But instead he grabbed his son’s hand and led him to the dress shops in street next to the restaurants while still debating on his urge to leave for home at once.


	8. Chapter 8

Tom had no more his gloves on. The child’s small palm was enveloped in his large one. He rubbed his thumb on his white knuckles. The boy has artistic long and slender fingers just like him. He controlled the urge of placing kiss on them.  
With a full and content stomach Little Tom was not feeling cold anymore. He had tasted so many different delicious dishes for the first time in life. He was not greedy over food but he surely wanted to have the taste of good life. So he didn’t ask question when Mr. Thomas led him to dress shops instead of returning to Wool’s. He wanted to know where the matter goes, he will find a way to deal if the man demand too much in return, till then he should enjoy whatever he was offering. Little Tom knew better than letting go opportunities.  
Like the manager of restaurant the dress shop owner also made no mistake recognizing Little Tom as Tom’s son and led them to the children’s section. Tom picked some of the finest dress suits and sweaters for his son.  
“I can wear these myself” Little Tom hurriedly said as Tom proceeded to undress him. He had learnt to be self-sufficient earlier than other children of orphanage. He didn’t even remember the last time when Martha dressed him or gave him a bath. It was awkward to get undressed by or before a complete stranger.  
“Do you know how to tie those robes? Did you sneak in gentlemen’s dressing room as well?” Tom asked while pulling off the boy’s sweater over his head. He hadn’t dress any child before. He was a little nervous but also very anxious as it was something totally new experience he didn’t want to miss out.  
Little Tom fell silent. He didn’t try sneaking in private dressing rooms. But still he could have figured it. But he didn’t feel like stopping Mr. Thomas. The man till now had done everything in his interest. It was no harm to let him dress him in return, he shouldn’t be bothered with such little things if it bore fruit to him. Besides it was not too bad of a feeling to be taken care of by an adult.  
Tom observed the pale body of the child as he undressed him to his under pant. The child was already taller than his head level while sitting, with inherited height his son’s figure was perfectly proportionate, he was lean but not thin, the tightness of the body, and high bone structure were giving the hints of his physical capability. His boy will grow up into not only handsome but also very strong man.  
“You like to exercise.” Tom felt glad. He always took care of his fitness, even with the distress of past eight years he didn’t forget to exercise which provided some comfort to his mental state  
“I run around entire yard five times every morning when other don’t leave their bed. I am among the very few in wool’s who dare to swim in Thames.” Replied little Tom proudly. His long slender legs were proof to his claim.” Tom felt relieved even he liked to swim, he had done in Thames too while raining. Though it was kept secret to Mary Riddle. Tom was able to connect his childhood memories with the boy gradually.  
Every kind of style befitted little Tom. Tom bought him both woolen and cotton dresses of different colors and styles. He never had to shop for anyone else other than himself. Even then he had their family’s tailor to make best suits for him. So he bought whatever he thought would look good on his son without holding back. Giving the dresses to alter he made a tour to shoe shop nearby and repeated his shopping spree. Little Tom was silently observing everything. The man’s excitement on dressing him up reminded him the girls of orphanage and school dressing up their dolls. He didn’t utter a word, he was curious to see where it was leading to. Also if he was honest to himself, he was not disliking it, for once having an adult to take care of his needs instead of himself and getting dealt as a precious doll like all those rich kids he have seen in street earlier was not an unpleasant experience.  
After all the shopping was done when they stepped outside Little Tom was looking like a baby prince clad with dark red suit with matching shoe, scarf and hat. The warmth of the fine wool was so comforting that he almost forgot this was January. None could have guessed now the child actually lived in an orphanage. The handsome man and his beautiful child were attracting attentions from passerby too. The child now easily could have been recognized as Tom Riddle Jr. But Tom didn’t feel worried anymore. He stopped at a toy store.  
“Choose whatever you fancy.” He asked his son.  
Little Tom bemusedly looked over the toys. He was not interested in childish games. What he really liked these toy shops couldn’t provide. They couldn’t help him flying in the sky like birds. So he simply shrugged.  
“You don’t play game?” Tom was surprised. He was captain of school cricket team and played county matches during student life. He also was into other games like Tennis and golf too. It was unimaginable to him that any child wouldn’t be into games when the child was his own.  
“The senior boys once took me in football team .” But when I kicked the ball it got disappeared tearing apart the net of the rival goalpost. And as usual everyone got scared and started screaming on my freakiness. Since then nobody dared to ask me for any game.” Little tom answered gravely. He was not interested in their games but feeling of being left out was not pleasant.  
Tom sighed. He knows the people’s fear was justified witnessing display of the strength of a little child but still calling the boy freak was unfair. Or it might be the case that he was thinking of unfairness as this was his own son. Otherwise he would have behaved like one of those people only. He never hesitated calling the Gaunt family all short of names. Why it was getting complicated to deny all connection with this little heir of Gaunts?  
“But was not there anything that interest you? Nothing you wanted to play ever?” Tom still insisted, there had to be something normal in junior Riddle.  
“I would like to have a chess board then” Little Tom replied after thinking.  
“So you like to play Chess?” Tom smiled. His maternal uncle was a chess player. So the boy’s interest relieved him. He bought a small chess board made of imported woods and then they left the store.  
“One of my school senior got one on his birthday. But he didn’t know how to play at all. I played and checkmated him. After that he never brought it in school again. I wanted to have one of mine.” Unusual to his nature Junior Riddle was feeling a little excitement receiving something that he desired for long.  
“You tried to get one by yourself?” Tom asked it casually but the child’s expression changed at once. The childlike excitement was gone, his face wore a cold expression which made his usual sharp feature look cruel.  
“You took me as a thief, didn’t you?” the icy cold voice sent a chill through Tom’s spine. He momentarily lost his voice.  
“I know they told you I stole other children’s things. But they didn’t tell you how they use to accuse me for every single thing happened to them even if there was no proof? Did they tell you how did they flaunt those little possession of them in front of me because I never receive any gift? It was okay bullying me, beating me, stealing my food, spoiling my bed, but whenever I retaliated it was a problem?” Little Tom’s otherwise cold voice started quivering.  
Little Tom didn’t really understood how and when the things of those children with whom he used to have brawl began to end up in his cupboard. At first he thought the children did it themselves but gradually he understood that was not the case. Nobody believed it though and he had to get punished. Gradually he learnt to use his skill in his advantage. No one was going to believe he was innocent so it was useless to be at the receiving end. He never stole those things from children because he needed those. Why would he want to play with dolls? But those were trophy for his triumph over those who dared to pick a fight with him. The best part was even though they keep accusing him nobody could figure out how he had done those. He now had learnt to cover his act well, things are no more found in his room or cupboard like previously. Rather they were sometimes found burnt or disfigured as Anna’s precious doll, as a reply to her for making fun of his dead mother. Little Tom didn’t feel the need to explain himself, he had come to enjoy his little victories. But today he wanted this man to believe him. For the first time someone was kind to him. Earlier whenever some rich people came to adopt from wool’s even though they liked him (for obvious reason that he looked better and smarter than other children) they backed off listening all the rumors about him being a freak, half of the rumors were no doubt exaggerated, spread by those kids that were jealous of him as they couldn’t compete with him and was believed my the matron and other staffs. Mr. Thomas was the first man who was taking interest in him even after knowing about his strangeness. Little Tom wanted this man not to have negative impression of him. He didn’t want to lose the chance of having a good life ahead of him which Mr. Thomas could offer. He couldn’t let it go.  
“I only wanted to teach them a lesson so they won’t bother me. That Jack was the one who used to come up with new ideas to torment me every day. From leaving dead rat in my cupboard, to tearing my books, throwing dirt on my cloth to beating me to unconsciousness what he hadn’t done? And when I gave it back to him once, he is now cooking stories to show how bad a kid I am? Why would I steal things from road? Do I look like a thief?” said little Tom accusingly. He didn’t like to talk about his childhood traumas but today he had lost his composure when he got someone to listen to him.  
Tom had no words anymore. He tightly embraced his son.  
“I am sorry.” He whispered in the child’s ears as he gently stroked his hair and his other hand patted his back to comfort him. He never had imagined himself in this situation, but all he knew his son needed him. He kissed the beautiful face of junior again and again.  
Little Tom was startled to this gesture of Mr. Thomas. He didn’t remember if anybody ever kissed him. He didn’t know how to respond. But he couldn’t say he didn’t like it either. He leaned his head on the broad shoulder of Mr. Thomas, encircling his hands around his neck.  
After few moments Tom composed himself.  
“I am sorry for what you have gone through. But still avoid stealing or frightening people, don’t give them chance to accuse you.” He gently whispered. Whatever the situation was it was still his duty to teach his son the right path.  
“If I follow your word, will you visit me again?” first time the boy’s voice sounded childlike as those big dark eyes looked at him with full of aspiration and anxiousness.  
Tom kissed again the boy’s nose. “I surely will.” He wasn’t sure though how he was going to keep the word but consoling the boy was important.  
Little Tom smiled for first time. The row of white pearls were revealed through his pink lips. Smiling Junior Riddle looked truly angelic. Tom couldn’t help but kissed his son again. Little Tom for first time was truly happy.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been hours since they left wool’s. The streets were being crowded by families who wanted to enjoy their holiday by visiting places of interests.  
“You roam all over London, have you visited the zoo?” Tom remembered his own excitement while visiting the zoo with family on a 1st January like this.  
“They wouldn’t have let me without ticket.” Although it was not the only reason. Little Tom could very much sneak past the guards. But he had seen children of his age were visiting zoo accompanied by family or in a group of friends and he had none. While he didn’t need anyone to accompany him anywhere he didn’t want people to take pity on him. It was not like the yearly outing of wools’ where he could explore the places alone without anyone to question as people of orphanage knew better than that. But it was not the case with public places where a lonely child will attract people’s curiosity.  
“Then let’s go.” Tom hired a cab.  
It was for the first time Little Tom rode a car. But he didn’t feel any excitement. It was so better if he could directly reach the places he wanted or just fly there. He silently kept staring outside the window. Tom smiled. He preferred to observe the view through window without talking whenever in a transport. Looked like his son inherited that.  
Before entering the zoo Tom stopped to pack the lunch. He wanted to get a birthday cake for his junior but surprisingly unlike children of his age Little Tom was not a fan of sweets. He chose to have an apple instead. Tom chuckled, his son was even more health conscious than him.  
Zoo was as expected very crowded. But people still couldn’t help but notice as father and son walked past them. A young attractive nobleman with a beautiful boy was not a very common sight even in London. After years Tom felt like his old charm was not lost yet as the ladies in zoo were looking at him with awe. He remembered he was still few months away to turn thirty. In past years he had felt like days of his youth had been gone forever. First time in eight years he felt so alive again.  
Although first time in zoo Little Tom didn’t feel over enthusiastic. He had read about London zoo being world’s first scientific zoo, he had wanted to visit too, but he found there are nothing to wonder about. He would rather wanted to see creatures described in fairy tale books like dragons, unicorns, griffins or the animals that could talk.  
When they halted for a break it was already mid-day. Tom handed the packet lunch to junior. Compared to the heavy breakfast the mid-day meal was very simple comprised of only sandwitches and chips. The tuna in sandwitch was soft and well coated with cheese not like the half cooked ones in wool’s. The chips were still crispy after hours of packing. The morning meal had been digested already and Little Tom was feeling hungry again. This time Tom was hungry too. They finished the lunch soon.  
“Is there anything else or we visited all?” Little Tom asked. Although the zoo was not much of his interest the thought of returning to wool’s was spoiling his mood. He was ready to visit anywhere to delay his return.  
“Reptile room was over there.” Tom indicated his left “Do you want to go?”  
“I will.” The child seemed excited.  
Tom didn’t feel like going there. “Can you go alone?” I will go grab a cup of coffee then.” He was not interested in reptiles.  
“Okay” nodded Little Tom.  
“Meet me here after an hour. We need to reach wool’s before sunset.” Tom reminded him before he left.  
The snake room was full of different species of snakes lying in the glass boxes. Many children were visiting them with both fear and awe in eyes. Some of them were knocking on the glass expecting movements from the reptiles. Tom sneered at the ignorance of the children and their parents. He visited from one box to another, fascinated by the colour, length or design on the scales. He had always felt a natural connection to snakes. They were in his opinion most misunderstood creatures. Snakes also seemed to recognize his presence, whenever he neared their cage they higher their hood as if recognizing him as their near one. The attraction of the room was an Indian King Cobra who was imported from British Colony of Indian Subcontinent few months back. And was on display from today onwards after his initial accommodation phase was over. The children gathered in front of its cage. But the snake showed no movement. So gradually the visitors moved from there. Little Tom slowly neared the cage and was spellbound.  
“What a magnificent snake it was, the almost 5 meters long adult had a shiny black skin with bright yellow bands on scale, its belly was smooth and cream colored. The head of the snake had two designed dot that seemed like he had eyes on his hood. Unlike other snakes this one didn’t greet Little Tom. Quite a king himself.  
“hello.. friend.” Hissed junior Riddle in a suppressed tone.  
This time the snake moved. He raised his hood to the length of Little Tom’s head.  
“a ..sssnakesssspeakerss.. friendsss” hissed the king cobra , moving his hood as if he was excited.  
“sssss….they could hear us.” Little Tom warned in low tone again. “why are you so sad”  
“I am in prissson….how will I be happy..” the snake hissed in a sad tone. “I don’t belong here.”  
“You are trapped… just like me.” Little Tom could almost understand the snake’s state.  
“psst…I am king in my land…I want my freedomsss.” The serpent hissed desperately.  
“just like people of India..” Little Tom chuckled. He read about Indians demanding their independence from British rule on newspapers. Even an Indian snake is not ready to stay under British care. That was quite amusing.  
“yessss…freedom…I want to be back to India..” A patriotic snake indeed. But however his desperation moved Little Tom, he felt every living moment that he didn’t fit where he was. His place was somewhere else, where he didn’t know though. That’s why he felt the serpent’s wish was justified. He should be back in his world. For few moments all his concentration was on the snake and the name of India. And then suddenly the snake’s body started to fade before his eyes.  
“thankssss…friendsss…my clan will sserve you forever..” with the final hiss King Cobra disappeared.  
At the very moment other snakes of the room hissed together in applaud.  
“bow to young massster..we are at your ssserviceess” they rattled.  
Little Tom moved from the cage at once. He was a little baffled, he wanted the snake to go back to his land but whatever happened was unexpected even for him. But he had to pause as he turned around. Mr. Thomas was standing behind him. His face was white as if no blood was there. As he tried to near him he took two steps backward and left hurriedly almost running.  
After getting a couple cup of coffee Tom had a terrible need of smoking. He hadn’t lighten a cigar since the meeting with Marius. After exhaling rings he concentrated on his current situation. There was no doubt he was feeling a strong connection to his son. But was he ready to take the boy in? He was only twenty nine something, many of his friends are only just married now. Was he ready for the responsibility of a school going child? Moreover how to convince his parents? His father will not be ready anyway. And he was not ready to leave his parents again. He didn’t want to disappoint them again. Above all the child inherited those strange traits of maternal side. Tom was torn between his head and heart. The more his brain was deciding against accepting his son the more his heart was drawn to that angelic boy. As if an invisible power was drawing him. But this time Tom was in full sense, he couldn’t tell he was enchanted again. Does blood relation always work like that?  
Tom looked at his watch, it was almost two hours his son went inside reptile room. Why was not he back yet? Tom sighed and walked there. But he was not ready to witness the scene he just walked in. His son was standing dangerously near to a glass cage, hissing to a ferocious snake. And then it just vanished into air. Tom’s head was spinning. Some blur images flashed before his eyes. The serpentine whistle coming from Marvolo Gaunt’s house whenever he strolled around on horseback. Morfin Gaunt attacking him and his father while hissing in a serpentine voice, and then the same hissing from Merope Gaunt while she was making him to drink a strange liquor, the musical hiss when he was forced to get intimate to her, kiss her, touch her, sleep with her when every part of his inner self wanted to get free. As the boy stepped towards him it seemed like that dark shadow of Merope Gaunt was nearing him again and he was unable to break free. And he ran.  
He was running until the cab driver whom he hired for the day stopped him. And he got back his sense.  
“Mr. Thomas” he turned to see Tom junior was panting. His face was red for running all the way after him. Tom remembered he had promised Mrs Cole to come back with the child. That means whatever his mental state was he had to bear the child’s company till he reaches that god forsaken orphanage. More than anything he was angry with himself. What the hell he was thinking. In which world he was for the whole day. How could he spend time with Merope’s son? And how the hell was he contemplating to spend rest of his life raising this freak. All his dilemma was gone. He doesn’t want to do anything with this Tom Marvolo Riddle anymore.  
There was an awkward silence inside the car till the car reached Wool’s. Little Tom knew Mr. Thomas got scared what he had seen. It was expected. But the truth was even he was shaken. He had made little things happen before, but vanishing a King Cobra was beyond his imagination. He was scared like the day he discovered he could talk to snakes at the age of five. Even though snakes have become his friends now but leraning about his own ability did shock him at first. He even started to believe he was a freak though now it was an accepted fact to him. But he knew the man was not going to believe him. He was irritated with himself. He was conscious not to do anything strange before the man for whole day. He even waited for the snake room to be almost empty before talking to the snakes. Yet he was caught before Mr. Thomas who was not giving him any chance to explain.  
As the cab reached the orphanage Tom collected the bags containing things he bought for the child, whatever his decision was he was not going to return those. He silently handed those to little Tom. The child expectantly looked at him as if wishing him to ask something but Tom ignored. Asking the cab to wait he went to the matron’s office to collect his bag that Mrs. Cole kept as mortgage to ensure his return. He sneered as if he was to run away with the freaky child.  
Little Tom snorted seeing Mr. Thomas leaving without a word to him. He should have known better, the entire day was nothing but a rich man’s whims. Like the way rich men play with poor girls resulting the children at the door of orphanages including himself. In the same way a rich man played with him today, as if playing with a doll or a pet, feeding them, dressing them up, cuddling and kissing them and throwing them away in the very next moment. Didn’t Mr. Thomas already know he made strange things happen? Why then he would react this bad without giving him a chance to explain? Unless it was an excuse to get rid of him. Disappointment filled little Tom. How could he be so stupid to think a gentleman was actually going to adopt him? He must have remembered nobody ever wanted him. He looked at the bags in his hands. Should he have thrown them? But these expensive gifts were only gain of today. He will be stupid to let them go. At least that will cover his requirement of more than a year. He walked towards his room carrying those bags.


	10. Chapter 10

Mrs. Cole was already there when Tom entered into her office.  
“Hope your day was spent well with your son. Mr. Tom Riddle.” She scoffed  
Tom felt like 440 volt of current passed through him.  
“You how did you know? “ Tom fumbled.  
“You think I am an idiot or half blind as Martha that I won’t get resemblance of you two? Also the papers of your bag was a dead giveaway.” Mrs. Cole stared directly at him. Today she was not drunk. Her gaze was piercing Tom.  
“You dared to check my paper?” Tom wanted to sound angry but he was too shocked to be angry.  
“It was to be sure about my doubts. But whatever were you thinking seriously? That you will come to see your son and leave without anyone noticing? Why did you come anyway? The rich brats of your sort never care to look back after throwing away the poor girls after you are done playing with them. Did you come to see whether your past would create a problem in your life or not? Or you wanted to be free from guilt by spending a day with your son and getting gifts and foods for him? Let me tell you, things are not that easy.” Mrs. Cole said in a scornful voice.  
Tom grimaced, like everyone even this matron was convinced that he had used Merope. How would he convince her it was other way around.  
“Please Mrs. Cole don’t comment on what you don’t know.” Tom requested in a pleading tone hiding his contempt towards her.  
“I only know this is not a hotel that you can come and go as you please. Wool’s have some rules one must abide.” And then her voice turned low. “Every mistake has its price, don’t you think Mr. Riddle?”  
“Oh come on, a smart man like you shouldn’t pretend not to understand what I am talking about.” Mrs. Cole chuckled seeing Tom staring at her blankly. “A rich man as you can have pleasure anytime you want and, we the orphanages have to bear the result of your funs. Is it fair for you having all the fortune for yourself and sometimes throwing scraps to your mistakes like today?”  
Tom gritted his teeth “spell it out. Just how much do you need?”  
“You decide, just a how much valuation you do to cover a child’s existence, and then to shut someone’s mouth about him?” Mrs. Cole’s face turned cruel, “And how much more it cost to compensate last eight years?”  
“Don’t pretend to me. Tom seemed to lose his cool. “You care a damn about the boy. All you want, me to pay for your alcohols for rest of your life.”  
Mrs. Cole laughed sarcastically. “Mr. Riddle, you are in no position to accuse me. For last eight years it was me who is putting up with that problem child of yours and his antics. You should have thanked me for my kindness to not throw him on road even after the damage and traumas he caused to my orphanage and its members. While you were enjoying yourself. And now when you finally showed up you want to get rid of responsibilities so easily?  
Tom fell silent. He couldn’t deny there was some truth in what Mrs. Cole was telling.  
“Relax gentleman.” Mrs Cole’s voice turned gentle. “I am not making any unjustified demand. See our orphanage largely depends on donation money as govt. fund is limited. As per the rules we take the children that are truly orphan those parents are either dead or missing or unidentified. But when child’s parent are found we can’t keep them by rule, unless of course the parents pay us. So tell me Mr. Riddle, how my demand is wrong?”  
Tom sighs. “You know our country is on the recovering stage from depression, I can’t give you a lump sum now. For now I can give you a check of forty thousand pounds. You will receive sixty thousand pounds more within two months. Is it okay for you?”  
“For now it is. But don’t think I have no idea that net valuation of Riddle estate is in crores. One lakh pounds is too small to raise someone with Riddle surname.” Tom grasped to see the greedy smile of Mrs. Cole.  
“Don’t worry, you will receive more next year.” Tom said in defeated voice.  
“If you want to trick me, you know I don’t have to effort much. One look at your son and the truth will be wide open before your clients and society.” Mrs. Cole had excelled in art of blackmailing.  
“Don’t worry, you don’t have to do anything. You will receive money in times.” Tom picked up his bag.  
“One question Mr. Riddle.” Mrs. Cole’s voice changed into its normal tone. “What did you see in Merope? A skinny ugly peasant girl with two eyes looking two different direction, how come an attractive young noble as you thought of making her as wife even for temporarily”? Receiving no answer from Tom she continued. “Although she truly did love you, she didn’t want to live after you left him. Neither did she blame you for leaving her, rather she wanted her son to bear your looks along with the name. Fortunately her wish was heard by god. For his inherited looks the life might not be as difficult for the child.”  
Tom had no words. He turned to leave and then took a turn again.  
“Can you take care of Jack so that he doesn’t bother Tom again?”  
There was something in his voice that Mrs. Cole’s sarcastic gesture towards him changed. It seemed to her perhaps this man was not among those typical rich brats who use women for pleasure only.  
“I will try.” She nodded in an assuring tone.  
As Tom put his exhausted body in the backseat of cab he looked at the building for last time. His heart filled with heaviness. Those dark expectant eyes of the boy that filled with disappointment at last was not putting his mind into rest. He asked the driver to drive faster. He wanted to reach in the comfort of home faster. He had to share everything with his parents.  
“were you out of your mind for real?” Thomas Riddle almost shouted. “How could even that idea came in your head? His voice was filled with anger and disappointment. This son of him never brought anything but disappointment to him. At first he eloped with that hag leaving his fiancé, then came back to claim he was enchanted. Which ofcourse he didn’t believe. And now is claiming to find his son in orphanage and asking his suggestion to deal with a blackmailer? “Why the hell you didn’t leave the place at once?” what were you thinking to spend a whole day with that hag’s son?”  
Tom stood with his head down. He expected this reaction from his father only. He himself was quite annoyed with his stupidity. But how would he explain the conflict between his head and heart. Probably if they could have seen the kid they would have understood his situation.  
“How were you be so sure that the child was yours?” Mary Riddle interjected. “Merope could have lied.” Her voice was full of worry for her only son. She didn’t want her son to endure the trauma again from which he was still recovering.  
“A dying person doesn’t lie mother, no matter how much wretched she was. Beside the child was a miniature version of me. Even a layman would figure it out.” Tom said desperately. He felt very alone even with his parents around.  
“Enough of this. Let me deal with the problem myself. From now you stay out of this matter. Our attorney will take care of that matron. From now any discussion on that child will not be allowed in my house.” Thomas Riddle announced in his authoritative tone as he used with his subordinates.  
“Also it’s a good thing that you got to know about that Gaunt girl’s demise. Now you are free from legal obligations to marry again. I will get a suitable bride from our society for you.” Said Thomas Riddle in a relieved voice. Finally his son can bring some happiness to his family.  
Mary Riddle put a hand on her son’s shoulder.  
“Don’t worry son, once you get married and have child of your own, you will forget about that witch and her kid in no time. As if it was a nightmare” She said in a comforting tone.  
Tom left the place without saying anything. He mounted his horse and ran towards the open ground. He needed some fresh air. He was feeling very helpless, even his mother didn’t get him. He could’t ever think of marrying or having another child. No matter how strange his son was he couldn't forget him ever. He can’t forget the day spent with him. He couldn't forget the angelic smile when he gave him the word to visit again which he was not going to keep. He couldn’t forget Tom Marvolo Riddle despite all his fear and contempt. Because his son was different and unforgettable.


End file.
